


Your Weaknesses

by Sgt_Muck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgt_Muck/pseuds/Sgt_Muck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сваренное в паре с врагом зелье Амортенция вносит смуту в привычные отношения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Weaknesses

Гарри устало вздохнул. Этот кабинет все равно давил на него, несмотря на то, что Снейп вел другой предмет. Несмотря на то, что в этом году зельеварение вел профессор Слагхорн, Гарри любить зельеварение больше не стал. Нахождение здесь было пыткой, эти запахи вызывали только дикую потребность чихать, а пар от зелий часто заставлял его очки запотевать. Гарри отлично нарезал ингредиенты, но ненавидел это, вспоминая без конца свои чертовы деньки у Дурслей. Гарри глубоко вдохнул. Какой-то слабый запах лимона донесся до него, можно сказать, слишком приятный для этого места. Гарри повел носом. Нет, пропал. 

 

— Эй, Поттер, может, стоит окунуть тебя в это зелье? Глядишь, и шрам исчезнет. — Малфой самодовольно ухмылялся с соседней парты. Рон посмотрел на него с ненавистью.

 

— Фантазия кончается, Малфой? — спросил он мрачно. Слизеринец ухмыльнулся еще шире.

 

— Поттер, а у тебя просто отлично натренированная рыжая собачка. Она и спит у тебя под боком, да? — Гарри посмотрел на его самодовольную физиономию. Черта с два, Гарри не сорвется, хоть больше всего на свете ему хочется открутить этому придурку голову. — Гав-гав, Уизли, апорт! — Рон дернулся в его сторону, но Слагхорн, появившийся из своего кабинета, его остановил.

 

— Молодые люди, давайте уважать время, особенно того, у кого его так мало. — Он кокетливо поправил мантию. Он положил на первую парту целую стопку конвертов в черном пергаменте. — Дорогие мои, этот семестр только начинается, но впереди нас ждут чрезвычайно сложные экзамены. Я хочу, чтобы каждый из вас был готов к любому билету, а потому мы будем с вами варить около двадцати зелий каждое занятие, соответственно, каждая пара получит свое. В конце занятия я попрошу вас рассказать, что, по-вашему, вы сварили или должны были сварить. Лучшая пара принесет своим факультетам по десять очков.

 

— Сэр, факультетам? — вырвалось у Рона. Он тут же поспешно поднял руку. Слагхорн довольно крякнул.

 

— Умение договариваться — великолепный талант. Дорогие мои, я прошу вас поменяться одним соседом с соседней парты, например вы, мисс Браун, и вы, мисс Паркинсон, будьте любезны, поменяйтесь местами.

 

Это что, значит, что они должны варить зелья со слизеринцами? Гарри раздраженно потер лоб. Ну конечно, это значит, что Рон должен будет поменяться с…

 

— Мистер Малфой, не заставляйте меня повторять дважды, — ласково попросил Слагхорн. Малфой поморщился, словно его попросили помыть школьные туалеты. Он нехотя взял свою сумку, конспекты и перо, после чего бросил их на место Рона, толкнув его по пути плечом. Тот в ярости пихнул его в ответ, и именно в этот момент Слагхорн решил оторваться от своих конвертов:

 

— Молодые люди, в самом деле!

 

— Извините, профессор, — произнес Драко. Гарри отодвинулся максимально далеко от Малфоя, испытывая лишь тоску и отвращение от предстоящего занятия. Хуже зельеварения может быть только зельеварение с Малфоем в паре. Гарри спасла минута передышки, пока Слагхорн раздавал конверты. Он отчаянно посмотрел на часы. Три часа Малфоя. Гарри затошнило заранее от его напыщенности и идиотских якобы язвительных шуточек. Его снова спас приятный запах. Он стал явно ощутимее, богатый свежими нотами и определенно чем-то лимонным, а может даже мелиссой. Гарри любил мелиссу и тайком бросал ее в чай у Дурслей, срывая ее в соседнем саду. Мелисса напоминала Гарри то время, когда он был один в целом мире. Этот запах Гарри уже был знаком, он встречался с ним много раз, в основном здесь, в подземельях. Он грешил на кучу трав, которые всегда сушились по стенам. 

 

— Если ты не будешь отсвечивать, Поттер, я сам все сделаю, — прошипел наконец Малфой. Гарри не возражал, ведь чем меньше они будут контактировать, тем лучше.

 

— Мистер Поттер, неужели вы собираетесь отдать все лавры почета мистеру Малфою? Пожалуйста, примитесь за работу. — Слагхорн смотрел на него со своего преподавательского возвышения. Гарри мысленно застонал. Почему бы тебе просто не отстать? И так хватит неприятных сюрпризов на сегодня. Гарри задышал глубже. До чего же приятно пахло, Гарри даже относительно быстро успокоился. Он взял какие-то корни и нож, принимаясь нарезать их, как привык.

 

— Поттер, ты анатомическая аномалия, — яростно забормотал Малфой, отнимая у него нож. — У тебя руки из жопы, придурок, — пояснил он, когда Гарри не понял его первого высказывания, а потому не обиделся. 

 

— А ты природная, говорящий хорек, — получилось у Гарри слабо подколоть его. Малфой забрал из его рук нож, бесцеремонно отпихнув его бедром в сторону. Гарри подавил желание пихнуть его в ответ, ведь Слагхорн смотрел прямо на них. 

 

— Дорогие мои, я зайду через несколько минут, — произнес Слагхорн, буквально порхая в сторону кабинета. Стоило ему выйти, как Рон взревел подобно быку и бросился в сторону Малфоя. Тот сделал шаг назад, спотыкаясь о сумку Гарри, и полетел прямо на него спиной, размахивая руками. Рон ткнул в его сторону палочкой, а Гарри рефлекторно выставил руки вперед. Если бы Малфой сломал свой позвоночник об эту скамью, пострадали бы все. Малфой мгновенно сориентировался и оттолкнулся от него, перескакивая скамейку, и секундой спустя он оказался за Гарри, аккуратно вжимая свою палочку прямо ему в горло.

 

— Давай, рыжий, посмотрим, кто кого. 

 

Гарри, пожалуй, даже лениво врезал локтем в живот Малфою, не знавшему, что такое уличная драка и толстый кузен, желающий надрать одну тощую задницу. Рон толкнул Малфоя, после чего его верные верзилы бросились на Рона. Гарри вздохнул еще раз. Если драка началась, драку не остановить. Малфой все еще держался за живот, катаясь по полу. Он надеялся, что Слагхорн зайдет в любую секунду. Гарри махнул Дину Томасу, и тот заколдовал дверь кабинета Слагхорна, после чего бросился на помощь Рону. 

 

— Хорек, я от тебя устал. — Гарри переступил через Малфоя и буквально сел ему на грудь, спокойно смотря в его огромные от неожиданности глаза. Он попытался сжать палочку, но Гарри прекрасно владел экспелиармусом, чтобы не позволить ему. Малфой судорожно задергался, но Гарри явно знал больше о положении жертвы. Он склонился к самому уху Малфоя, произнося тихо:

 

— Я знаю, что ты что-то задумал здесь, Малфой. Я слежу за тобой.

 

Говоря это, Гарри отстраненно фиксировал такой приятный ему запах. Он был так силен, что слегка дезориентировал Гарри. Только боль от крайне важной для каждого молодого человека части заставила его выругаться матом. Он скатился на пол.

 

— Шухер! — проорал Симус. Слегка помятые студенты вернулись за свои столы. Гарри несколько склонился над столом, успокаивая себя приятным запахом. Нет Малфоя — нет проблем. Надо же ему существовать и бесить Гарри до такой степени. А ведь хорек его испугался! Гарри это отлично видел. Если бы не этот идиотский запах, Гарри не попал бы в такую глупую ситуацию.

 

Они принялись делать вид, что ничего не произошло. Слагхорн взволнованно бегал по классу, не понимая, почему дверь в его кабинет уже не заблокирована.

 

Гарри порубил какой-то цветок в мелкую крошку, после чего бездумно хотел смахнуть их в котел. 

 

— Стой, идиот, — прошипел Малфой, схватив его за руки. Он склонился к Гарри, не позволяя ему шевельнуться. — Ты взорвешь все здесь к чертям собачьим. 

 

Он принялся осторожно смахивать пыль маленькими щепотками. Гарри не слушал его: пахло так потрясающе, так близко… Он повернул голову, точно зная, что именно там и есть источник этого запаха. Гарри закрыл глаза. Так пахнет, словно он дома. У него нет дома, но если бы был, то пахло бы именно так. Этот запах вблизи имел пару сладких нот, и…

 

— Поттер, ты свихнулся? — Гарри открыл глаза. Перед ним была… шея. Малфоя. Точно, шея. Анатомические познания Гарри были скромны, но в этом ошибиться было невозможно. И именно она так потрясающе пахла. Черт. Это Малфой так пах. 

 

— Думаю, как понадежнее тебя задушить. — Гарри сделал вид, что все нормально. Но нет, все было слишком далеко от нормальности, этот запах ему слишком нравился, чтобы принадлежать шее Малфоя! Это Гарри просто выбесило. И это надо изгадить. Чтоб Малфой подавился тем, что он на себя выливает. Что мешает Гарри думать. 

 

— Ты больной, — опасливо пробормотал Малфой. Они продолжили готовить молча на безопасном друг от друга расстоянии. Малфой иногда поглядывал на него, словно боялся, что Гарри решит отгрызть ему шею. Впрочем, пахла она вкусно, можно было бы и отгрызть… Гарри вздрогнул. О чем он вообще думает?

 

— Это зелье воняет, как ты, Поттер! — язвительно произнес Малфой, добавив последний ингредиент. — Жуть какая, задохнуться можно. 

 

Гарри с сомнением склонился над котлом. Пахло просто замечательно, именно тем, что Гарри так любил: льдом, мелиссой и чем-то слегка сладким. Именно это на себя Малфой и выливает. Придурок.

 

— Скорее, как ты, — фыркнул Поттер. — Не стыдно тебе…

 

— Гарри, а у вас Амортенция, — вдруг вклинилась в их разговор Гермиона. Она сияла, довольная своей догадкой. — Пахнет книгами, — мечтательно произнесла она, склонившись над их котлом.

 

— Какая Амортенция? — напряженно спросил Гарри. Малфой стоял в молчаливом напряжении.

 

— Ой, это зелье, которое пахнет тем, что вам больше всего нравится… — Гермиона продолжила болтать. Идиотизм. Это просто то, что на себя по утрам Малфой выливает, вот и все. Остальные заинтересованно склонились к их котлу, и каждый чувствовал свое. Не все произносили вслух, некоторые говорили обычные вещи…

 

Он сказал, что это зелье пахнет, как Гарри? А как он сам пахнет? Он посмотрел на Малфоя. Того перекосило, как если бы он сожрал чертов лимон с кожурой без сахара. 

 

А если оно пахнет… ну… как Малфой? Подумаешь, может, у него одеколон такой, и Гарри нравится этот запах. Да, именно так. Гарри аж расслабился. Определенно, так. 

 

***

 

Гарри растерянно смотрел на свою перевернутую вверх дном тумбочку. Все его вещи были рассыпаны по полу, а склянки с чернилами разбиты. Гарри вздохнул. Черт побери, что за день такой, сначала эта Амортенция, а теперь вот, пожалуйста, какой-то вор что-то у него украл. Гарри принялся убираться. К концу часа он осознал, что нет, ничего не пропало. Слишком странно и не вписывается в концепцию вора. Оставалось лишь гадать. 

 

Этой ночью Гарри не спалось. Ему то и дело казалось, что эта Амортенция пахнет где-то рядом, и этот запах заставлял его немедленно искать его источник. У Гарри сводило зубы от желания просто еще раз его ощутить. Где его достать? Не Малфоя же нюхать. И не ночью. Да вообще, при чем тут ночь? Надо было просто слить себе этой Амортенции, вот и все. Страдай теперь от этих галлюцинаций. Гарри перевернулся на другой бок. Легче не стало. Хотелось… идти куда-то. Гарри со вздохом сел на кровати, натягивая мантию-невидимку. Ночные приключения на собственную задницу избавят от всяких идиотских мыслей и желаний.

 

Гарри бродил по темным коридорам, испытывая приливы адреналина от каждого ночного дежурного. Все шло просто отлично, и Гарри уже подумывал идти спать, как вдруг опять этот чертов запах повеял на него из коридора, ведущего к Выручай-комнате. Там же и вспыхивал слабый свет. Гарри направился туда, ведомый любопытством и запахом одновременно. Его взгляду предстал Малфой, шагающий вдоль комнаты, однако она все еще не появлялась. Он злился. Пахло просто одуряюще приятно, но это, скорее всего, игра обоняния Гарри. И, тем не менее, другого источника у него не было. Можно спокойно подышать и идти себе спать. Подумаешь, надо просто пробраться к Малфою и стащить этот одеколон, и проблем никаких. 

 

Стащить одеколон…

 

Это что, Малфой рылся в его тумбочке? Если предположить, что он почувствовал каким-то образом запах Гарри, он решил найти источник. Но у Гарри не было ничего такого. Этот факт рушил любую логику этого предположения. Но можно наехать на Малфоя, вдруг признается. 

 

Гарри действовал быстрее, чем думал, он буквально перехватил Малфоя за руки и прижал его к стене. Малфой впал в панику, не видя, кто его держит. Он был просто в ужасе. 

 

— Ну и зачем тебе моя тумбочка, фетишист? — Гарри скинул мантию с головы. Малфой мгновенно скривил рожу презрения, скрывая страх.

 

— Какая тумбочка, придурок? — врал он, однако, совсем не убедительно. Да еще чертов запах так силен, может быть, он наркотически действует на Гарри? Сопротивляться ему иррационально. 

 

— Выкинь нахер этот свой одеколон, — прорычал Гарри. Его бесило то, что источником был Малфой, и то, что безумно хотелось просто глубоко дышать. Диссонанс. 

 

— Какой одеколон, Поттер? Я их ненавижу, — закатил глаза к потолку Малфой. — А ты выкидывай свой, — раздраженно прошипел он. 

 

— Та же ситуация, — озадаченно пробормотал Гарри. Сомнения заставили его отпустить Малфоя, однако убегать тот не стал. Он потер запястья, смотря на Гарри с каким-то странным выражением лица.

 

— Сейчас доказываем себе, что это все идиотское зелье, а потом расходимся со взаимной амнезией, — сказал Малфой как-то приглушенно, неуверенно. Гарри пожал плечами. — Ты первый, — с отвращением произнес он, на всякий случай закрывая лицо руками. Гарри испытал смесь недоверия и отвращения к самому факту того, что Малфоя надо понюхать. Отвратительно звучит, воистину. Понюхать Малфоя. Свет палочки Малфоя погас. Гарри не решился даже двинуться с места. Может, это идиотский сон? Воздух чуть шевельнулся, и Гарри в полной темноте осознал, что Малфой стоит прямо перед ним. Гарри боялся даже пошевелиться: касаться его не хотелось вовсе. Наконец он сосредоточился на запахе. Он был так силен, словно… словно действительно исходил от Малфоя. Но не может обычный запах иметь такую силу. Или Гарри просто сходит с ума.

 

— Ты можешь просто сдохнуть, а? — попросил его Малфой из темноты. 

 

— Обязательно, только твоей просьбы и ждал, — рефлекторно ответил Гарри. Темнота спасала от окончательно сумасшествия. Это запах Малфоя. Ему нравится запах Малфоя. Малфою, кажется, нравится его запах. Какое-то сборище извращенцев. Надо просто разойтись. Со временем пройдет. Точно пройдет.

 

***

 

Неделю спустя Гарри разъяренно сжимал в руках перо. Эта идиотская практика сажать в пару гриффиндорца и слизеринца бесила Гарри неимоверно. Его вообще все бесило, всю неделю он только и делал, что мысленно убивал Малфоя. И сейчас это бледное пятно вместо лица Малфоя раздражало в боковом поле зрения. Вонючий урод. Гарри сломал перо. Класс.

 

Всю неделю Гарри не понимал, что его, собственно, так бесит. Ну пахнет от Малфоя приятно, ну и черт с ним, подумаешь, от кого тут в Хогвартсе приятно не пахло. Ну, конечно, много от кого, да и никого не хотелось... убить за этот запах. Он преследовал Гарри везде, где только появлялся Малфой. За неделю они не сказали друг другу и слова, боясь вообще подходить ближе пары метров. Малфой смотрел на Гарри с такой же ненавистью. Рон пытался спросить, в чем дело, но Гарри только рычал вместо ответа. Хотелось убивать. Его сумасшествие не проходило со временем, а только нарастало, с этим, черт возьми, нужно было что-то делать, в не то в нем, не дай бог, Волдеморт проснется. Если нужно, он просто отгрызет Малфою шею. Ага, отличный план. 

 

Он вдруг осознал, что по парте к нему черепашкой ползет записка. Он развернул ее.

 

«Астрономическая башня, 1:00». 

 

Гарри взглянул на Малфоя. Тот выглядел слишком бледным даже для себя, а синяки под глазами и вовсе пугали. Он выглядел слишком плохо, сперва Гарри хотел послать его ко всем чертям, но сейчас он начинал думать о том, что Малфой, видимо, мог найти решение их проблемы. Гарри едва вытерпел это занятие, задерживая дыхание и стараясь вообще не обращать внимания на Малфоя, но получалось плохо. Его хотелось просто сожрать. Гарри подавил в себе зов предков-каннибалов. Хорошо, не сожрать, просто… черт знает, что «просто». Сложно. Ему нужен Малфой. Если наркоманы испытывают ту же тягу, то Гарри готов им сочувствовать. Его ломало без Малфоя, и это нетрудно было осознать. 

 

Слишком тяжело, чтобы принять.

 

Время до вечера пролетело почти незаметно, но ночью тянулось слишком... слишком медленно. Едва минула полночь, как Гарри осознал, что больше делать вид, что он спокойно спит в кровати, он не может. Нужно пойти и разобраться с этим наваждением. Он не шел, летел до Астрономической башни, каким-то чудом избегая всех дежурных. Едва он поднялся по лестнице, как сразу увидел Малфоя, обхватившего себя руками. Он стоял совсем близко к краю.

 

— Скажи мне, что ты нашел способ избавиться от всего этого, — громко произнес Гарри, скидывая мантию. Малфой вздрогнул.

 

— Чтоб ты сдох, Поттер, я не знаю, что происходит. — Малфой не собирался поворачиваться к нему лицом. Гарри решил, что сможет это пережить.

 

— Тогда какого хрена ты меня сюда звал? — прорычал Гарри. Он потер глаза под очками, желая просто уснуть. Просто уснуть, почему это вдруг стало такой проблемой? Чертова Амортенция вынесла им мозг.

 

— Надо… что-то с этим делать. — Малфою дались эти слова с трудом. — Скинь себя с Астрономической башни, будь добр.

 

— Только после тебя, — поежился Гарри. — А с чем надо что-то сделать? 

 

— Не тупи, Поттер. Не я один не могу спать, не могу жрать, мне все время кажется… — Он замолчал. Наконец он резко повернулся и подошел почти вплотную к Гарри, и в полумраке ночи его лицо казалось еще более изможденным. — Дай мне свою футболку, Поттер.

 

— Ты сбрендил? А трусами не поделиться? — Гарри на всякий случай ущипнул себя. Захотелось ущипнуть и Малфоя. Кто-то же из них точно спит и видит сумасшедший сон. 

 

— Поттер, — злобно прошипел Малфой. Он вдруг потянул свою теплую кофту через голову, стягивая следом за ней и темную майку. Гарри смотрел скептически за его раздеванием, не понимая, чего он хочет. — Не тупи, Поттер, — взмолился он и протянул ему свою одежду. Гарри посчитал это просто идиотской идеей, однако все же послушно натянул его майку. Он была ему маловата, а кофта все же растянулась.

 

Но, что было чертовски важно, она была теплой и сногсшибательно пахла Малфоем. Когда этой ночью Гарри все же лег спать, он наконец-то, впервые за долгое время, уснул спокойно. 

 

***

 

Гарри невидящим взглядом смотрел в каменную стену. Если не считать того, что в миллиметре от него светлая макушка Малфоя, то, в принципе, жить можно. Обмен одеждой помог, но ненадолго. Он начинал думать о том, что жалеет всех наркоманов в этом мире. Его распирало от злости и потребности в Малфое. Малфой, очевидно, переживал похожий диссонанс, судя по его напряженному лицу. Он был чрезвычайно бледным. Гарри, конечно, выглядел не лучше. 

 

— Какая сука посмела нас заколдовать? — прошипел Малфой. Он сжал руки в кулаки. 

 

— Не ругайся, Малфой, тебе не идет, — поморщился Гарри. Ну а что ему оставалось делать: он отлично понял, что это явно не идея Малфоя. Значит, для решения этой проблемы надо как-то договориться. А как договориться с тем, от кого Гарри в принципе нужен лишь запах? В целом это выглядело так, словно ему хотелось сожрать Малфоя. 

 

— Не знаю, как тебя, а меня это бесит. Зависеть от тебя. Как будто всем нужно дышать, жрать и спать, а мне еще и Поттера. — Малфой дрожал от гнева. Вдруг Гарри растерял всю свою ярость. Жалость — вот что он испытывал к Малфою. Для себя самого Гарри вряд ли когда-нибудь станет нормальным, и парочка лишних извращений его уже не удивляют. Мало ли что еще Волдеморт ему от себя подарил. Но вот Малфоя, похоже, это почти сломало. Удивительно, как мало нужно, чтобы кого-то сломать. 

 

— Расслабься, Малфой, тебя же не привязало к Волдеморту, — фыркнул Гарри. Ночной коридор помогал ему забить на все происходящее. Вообще-то его даже веселило это положение. Драко скривился так, что это подняло настроение Гарри сразу в два раза. Он повернулся, чтобы уйти, но не смог. — Придурок, — произнес он. Малфой мгновенно обернулся к нему снова, пылая от ненависти. — Радуйся, что я слишком гриффиндорец, чтобы пользоваться твоей слабостью. 

 

— Я смотрю, ты считаешь себя здесь победителем, да? — кисло произнес Малфой. Он вдруг сделал несколько шагов вперед, пытаясь надавить на Гарри вторжением в личное пространство. Гарри усмехнулся еще шире. — Великий Герой, наша знаменитость не может жить без одного такого же известного слизеринца. Не очень выгодно твое положение, — произнес он почти на ухо Гарри. И это, вероятно, звучало бы устрашающе, не будь он ниже ростом. Гарри вдруг пришла в голову отличная идея. Или ему так показалось.

 

Он перехватил Малфоя поперек талии и притянул его к себе, прижимаясь губами к его шее. Он может орать, драться, делать что угодно, но Гарри в принципе плевать. У него преимущество. Он и так далек от нормальности. Кожа Малфоя, конечно, не обладала похожим вкусом, но, в принципе, пахла она для Гарри просто замечательно. Малфой в его руках вдруг как-то ослаб, вцепившись в его руки. 

 

— Я ненавижу тебя, Поттер. Ты даже так не выглядишь хуже, чем я, — пробормотал он едва слышно. 

 

— Я слишком часто признаюсь окружающими ненормальным, чтобы их слушать. 

 

Гарри решил, что иметь власть над Малфоем весьма забавно. Он даже не думал вырываться, выглядя скорее обиженным и расстроенным, чем желающим ударить в ответ.

 

— Ненавижу тебя, — повторил он слабо, утыкаясь носом в ответ в шею Гарри. Это заставило исчезнуть все веселье Гарри. Он ослабил хватку на его талии, не зная, что ему делать. Все выглядело так, словно он действительно нужен Малфою. Он неуверенно коснулся его волос, не представляя, что происходит. Малфой вдруг оттолкнул его. — Я все равно найду способ избавиться от тебя, — пообещал он, моментально краснея. Гарри пожал плечами. Валяй. Почему нет. У Гарри и без того хватает проблем. 

 

***

 

Гарри уютно устроился на широком окне Совятни. Хедвиг, начесанная от всей души, улетела наверх, отдыхать, так что Гарри решил остаться здесь в одиночестве. Он смотрел на озеро и замок, думая, что в целом благодарен Дурслям за то, что они научили его признавать свою непохожесть на других и гордиться ею. Своей зависимостью от Малфоя Гарри не гордился, но научился использовать ее, выводя Малфоя из себя. На занятиях он в любой момент улучал мгновение, когда никто не смотрел на него, благо их парта всегда была последней в ряду, и выбешивал Малфоя, либо просто склоняясь к его плечу, либо действительно прикасаясь губами к его шее. Малфой просто готов был лопнуть от гнева, и это отлично поднимало Гарри настроение. Ему нравилось, что Малфой легко терял над собой контроль. Нравилось, что у Малфоя дрожат руки. Он буквально поднимал себя на новый уровень каждый день. Он выяснил, что достаточно позвать Малфоя по имени у самого его уха, и тот уже готов произнести непростительное в сторону Гарри. Это действительно забавляло. Иногда Рон пытался выяснить, что Гарри делает такого, что хорек не находит себе места последнее время. 

 

Напоминает о себе. Но Рону Гарри говорить не стал. Только Гермиона смотрела на него как-то странно и осуждающе, но это была бы не его подруга, если бы так не делала. В какой-то мере это был показатель ее нормальности. 

 

— Поттер. — Гарри с досадой посмотрел на Малфоя. В принципе, он ничуть не возражал против компании, но видеть Малфоя сейчас не очень хотелось. Веселиться за его счет тоже. — Думаешь, так весело то, что ты делаешь? 

 

— А что я делаю? — поднял брови Гарри. Хотя нет. Это все равно забавно. Разговор только начался, а Малфой уже кипит от гнева. 

 

— Ты… — Он замолчал, глубоко вздохнув. — Отстань от меня, пожалуйста. 

 

— О, серьезно, это твое поражение? Не могу, Амортенция велела мне занюхать тебя до смерти. — Гарри усмехнулся и снова посмотрел в окно. Это было его ошибкой. Малфой застал его врасплох, змеей проскальзывая на его колени, заставляя смотреть на себя. Выражение его лица должно было, очевидно, Гарри напугать, но ему скорее нравилось видеть Малфоя таким. Готовым отомстить.

 

— Это не Амортенция, идиот. Ты просто хочешь меня, вот и все. — Его голос был низким и хриплым. Он смотрел Гарри прямо в глаза. 

 

— Интересная теория. — Гарри приложил все силы, чтобы не показать пробитую защиту. Это неправда. Во всяком случае, пока она не прозвучала, Гарри считал это легким сумасшествием. Легким до Амортенции. Ему нужен был ответ. — Но в таком случае и ты хочешь меня, Малфой. — Он не собирался отступать. Малфой напряженно смотрел на него, опираясь руками о каменную стену за его головой. 

 

— Все, что я хочу, я получаю, — сузил глаза Малфой. Гарри снова усмехнулся, хотя ему было абсолютно не весело. Его бесило дикое, отвратительное, яростное желание не отпускать Малфоя просто так. Картины вероятного исхода замелькали в его сознании. Слишком опасно было играть с ним в такие игры. Слишком опасно и чертовски возбуждающе. 

 

— Тогда я этого не заметил. 

 

Гарри положил руку на его бедро. Малфой дернулся, как ужаленный.

 

— Поттер, — в ярости зашипел он. 

 

— Малфой, мы уже знакомы. — Гарри с вызовом изучал его лицо. Может быть, он действительно слишком давно его хотел, не осознавая это до Амортенции. — Я не собираюсь делать за тебя всю грязную работу, чтобы давать тебе повод обвинять меня, Малфой. — Он рисковал, произнося эти слова фактически в миллиметре от его губ. Одно движение, и он проиграет. Запах Малфоя заставлял его забывать о том, зачем нужно это противостояние. Впрочем, его член был и так возбужден до предела, а Малфой не мог этого не чувствовать, восседая на его бедрах. 

 

— Как же я тебя ненавижу. 

 

Он подался вперед, прикусывая губу Гарри. Гарри грубо прижал его к себе, дернув за волосы. Малфой зашипел от боли, запрокидывая голову. Гарри целовал его шею, абсолютно не возражая против всех проклятий, что тот сыпал на его голову. Вибрации его голоса отдавались во всем теле Гарри. Он скользил по его коже языком, ничуть не переживая оттого, насколько отвратительно и пошло это выглядит. Малфой застонал. Его стон был абсолютно лишним: Гарри и без того не соображал, что он делает. Малфой зарылся пальцами в его волосы, ерзая на его бедрах.

 

— Ты ненавидишь меня, потому что хочешь. Вероятно, всегда хотел, — прошептал он на ухо Драко, прикусив мочку его уха. Руки Малфоя скользнули по его лицу, заставляя его поднять голову. Он поцеловал Гарри без всякой грубости, мягко скользнув губами по его губам. Гарри оказался застигнут врасплох. Он мог бы трахнуть его на одной лишь чертовой ненависти, но это мало было похоже на ненависть. 

 

— Поттер, я убью любого, кто вообще тебя тронет, — усмехнулся он. — Мой отец убил бы меня лично, если бы услышал. 

 

— Какого хрена? — только и мог сказать Гарри. Он слабо понимал, что происходит, в основном из-за огромного желания сделать что-нибудь, чтобы кончить. 

 

— Я в состоянии узнать Амортенцию, дубина, я вытащил ее специально. Но я не думал… не думал. — Он был вынужден замолчать. Гарри весьма хозяйски обследовал языком его рот. Малфой вцепился в его плечи, снова застонав. 

 

— Это мало похоже на определение слова «ненависть», — счел своим долгом сообщить ему Гарри. — В данный момент нас узнали две девчонки с Райвенкло.

 

— В самом деле? — поинтересовался Малфой, взглянув на них сверху. — И что, твоя великая золотая репутация подмочена? 

 

— Ну почему, мало кого настолько хочет Малфой, правда же? — Малфой посмотрел на него, как на сумасшедшего. Он слегка покраснел, пытаясь слезть с его бедер. — Я тебя не отпускал, Драко, - произнес он его имя намеренно низко. Малфой замер, закрыв глаза. 

 

— Поттер, я не собираюсь трахаться с тобой на виду у всего замка, — произнес он с трудом. 

 

— Никто и не просит. — Гарри вытащил из сумки мантию-невидимку. Он дернул Малфоя на себя, накрывая их обоих. — А вот так вполне. 

 

Малфой изумленно смотрел на мантию. Он коснулся ее рукой. 

 

— Откуда у тебя…

 

Гарри разочарованно прикусил кожу на его шее. Малфой отпихнул его, впрочем, только для того, чтобы расстегнуть его мантию. Он прижался губами к его груди, против чего Гарри абсолютно не возражал. Он положил руку на его голову, подталкивая ее в нужном направлении. Под мантией было жарко и невыносимо пахло Малфоем. Гарри боялся лишь того, что его не хватит даже на минуту. Слишком возбуждающей была эта мысль. Слишком невероятной. С каждым прикосновением языка к своему животу Гарри все больше старался отвлечься. Он смотрел, как Малфой расстегивает его ширинку. Его пальцы уверенно нашли язычок молнии. Это никак не способствовало отвлечению Гарри. Он сдержал странный звук нетерпения, зарычав. Малфой поспешно перехватил его член, высвобождая из трусов. Прикосновение его холодных пальцев несколько сбило градус возбуждения, но Гарри вдруг осознал, что Малфой в принципе не представляет, что ему делать. Он вообще никогда не делал этого. Никому. Кроме него. 

 

Гарри хотел сказать, но потерялся в словах, сочтя их слишком пошлыми. Драко вдруг сообразил провести по горячей коже ствола языком. Гарри резко выдохнул, рефлекторно прижимая его голову к своему члену. Малфой особо не возражал. Он издевался над Гарри, отказываясь брать его член в рот, скользя языком под головкой, вдоль ствола и обратно. 

 

— Малфой, — угрожающе произнес Гарри. 

 

— А ты попроси меня, Поттер, — усмехнулся Драко, пережимая его член у основания рукой и отказываясь двигать ею. 

 

— Будь любезен, позволь мне кончить, — как можно язвительнее произнес Гарри. Он ждал, что Малфой скажет еще что-нибудь, но он послушно взял его член в рот, сжав губы. Гарри действительно хватило лишь пары его движений, чтобы потерять ощущение реальности. Все чертово удовольствие, весьма редко им испытываемое, накрыло его с большей, незнакомой силой. Он снова зарычал, не в силах выносить его молча. Оргазм оставил его разом без сил. Прошла, должна быть, минута, прежде чем он осознал, что Малфой смотрит на него, вытирая рот рукой. Его взгляд был странным, недоступным для понимания Гарри. Тогда Гарри осознал, что Малфой заслуживает ответного внимания. 

 

Он хотел поменяться с ним местами, но Малфой остановил его. 

 

— Я могу так, — произнес он низким, потрясающим голосом. — Оставим на потом. 

 

Он без колебаний поцеловал Гарри, ничуть не интересуясь, не против ли он вкуса собственной спермы. Он расстегнул свои штаны и взял руку Гарри, заставляя взять его член в руку. Он требовал от Гарри яростного поцелуя и таких же быстрых движений, что не составило для Гарри никакого труда. По собственным ощущениям, Малфоя хватило на то же время, что и его. Он отстранился, прижавшись лбом к его лбу, закрыв глаза. 

 

Гарри нашел это выражение лица крайне потрясающим. Возможно, он готов отплатить Драко полноценным минетом, чтобы увидеть его снова. 

 

— Все еще ненавидишь? — спросил он Малфоя. Малфой открыл глаза, едва ли понимая, что перед ним Гарри. Он медленно кивнул, скорее, из упрямства. Гарри это не устроило. Он поднес ладонь к губам, слизнув пару капель спермы. Малфоя словно ударили в живот. Он согнулся, пряча лицо в изгибе плеча Гарри. 

 

— Убил бы, если бы так не хотел.


End file.
